The Charmy the Bee Story
by Dr.Negrobotnik
Summary: When Charmy the Bee blacks out... One of 6 stories in the Sonic's Lost Untold Tales series! The storytelling style is inspired by Sonic Adventure, so read them in any order you like!


**In loving memory of TrueBlueFuse 1995-2016**

One day, Charmy the Bee woke up. He didn't know when he fell asleep, or why. Vector the Alligator was listening to his tunes, like he always did, and Espio the Cameleon was zenning out in the corner, like he always did.

Charmy the Bee just finished drawing his next masterpiece. Maria the Human with a 7 inch long dick penetrating Cream the Rabbit's tight asshole. Charmy had too much pride in his rule 34 of his friends, alive or dead. There was so much potential in the world of porn... He cried.

Charmy the Bee was only 7 years old… By the time he was of age, all of his friends would be too old for him, or dead. Maybe he could fuck a milf one day, but that would take over 10 years…

From sadness, came rage, from rage, came his true self.

Charmy the Bee blacked out.

Charmy the Bee woke up, he was in a trial for the murder of Vector the Alligator. Somehow, he got Big the Cat as his lawyer.

Vector the Alligator died from a bee sting to the neck, causing him to choke to death on the gum he was chewing, creating a large blood filled bubble of gum to come out of his own neck ,and popping, waking Espio the Camelioto to wake from his Zen.

"Don't worry Charmy, I'll get you out of this one, I promise!" Big the Cat said to Charmy the Bee, he winked.

There was no way in hell Charmy the Bee was going to get out of this one.

Espio the Chamelon was the Plaintiff, with the Fat as his lawyer. Charmy the Bee knew why Espio the Chameleon would go out of his way to get such a high power to sue him. Espio the Chaeleon and Vector the Anaconda were gay lovers, of course he would side with such villainy to take him down. Robotnik's Charisma skill was far higher than his own, there was no way Big could win this case.

"See, Charmy is a great guy! Me and him went through High School together! I mean why would he ever murder a guy? I mean really? How could someone-"

No way in **JAHANNAM**. (Sonic version of Hell, in the Secret Rings ;D)

Charmy the Bee tried to fly away, but his feet were chained to the ground, so he checked his pockets. He had somehow stuffed his Maria the Slut X Cream the Rabit porn into his non-existent pocket. This was his one golden chance to escape his own doom.

He turned around and showed the picture to the audience. Shadow the Necrophile was disturbed, Sonic the Hedgehog was aroused, Vanilla the Rabbit began to freak the fuck out, and Vector had to comfort her.

Anarchy began to erupt in the courtroom.

Charmy the Bee blacked out

Charmy the Bee woke up, he was in Tails the Fox's secret sex dungeon. Sonic effigies laced the walls, an iron maden of Sonic's likeness was in the corner, jizz stains everywhere. It smelled of loneliness and sex.

Tails the Fox was impressed with Charmy the Bee's porn drawing skills, and abducted him from the courtroom during the anarchy. He demanded he draw a picture of Sonic the Fucking Hedgehog fucking Tails the Man-Whore in the ass with as much passion as a passionate strawberry. He wanted Amy the Girl to be strapped to a chair, soaked in Sally the Acorn's blood, while Knuckles the Enchilada masturbated upon her.

He rolled Charmy the Bee a pencil, some crayons, and some paper. He had 3 days.

Charmy the Bee drew a picture of a plush Eggman the Human fucking a Tails the Fox Doll in the ass. Tails the Fax Machine was devastated. If Charmy the Bee can't draw his wishes…. Who could? Tails the Fox lost all faith in humanity, and unchained Charmy the Bee, and put a gun in the child's hands. He then pressed a universal remote to activate the gun, shooting Tails the Fox in the chest. Charmy the Bee was now to blame of the possible murder of Tails the Fox.

Charmy the Bee, in a panic, ripped off Tails the Fox's penis, and stuffed him into the Sonic Iron Maiden, and began to drag it to the Lava Reef Zone. The animals of Mobius looked on, watching a half starved bee dragging a bloody iron maiden of Sonic the Hedgehog down the street, as if it was simply laundry day.

Charmy the Bee was soon followed by an army of curious forest creatures, wondering where this small child would go with this strange Sonic Maiden.

Charmy the Bee went to the Lava Reef, and through it into the burning lava below. The animals did not know what to do now.

Charmy the Bee whipped out his tiny 7 year old dick… It was time to fuck some animals.

Charmy the Bee blacked out.

Charmy the Bee was chained to a wall, he was in the Mobius Mental Ward for raping countless numbers of forest animals.

To his left, Mighty the Armadillo, to his right, Silver the Hedgehog.

Charmy the Bee begged Silver the Hedgehog to use his magic, but it was no use, Silver the Hedgehog lost all hope in humanity years ago since the release of Sonic the 06. So he begged Mighty the Armedolo to break his chains with his mighty STRENGTH.

Mighty the Armedilo did a flip, and broke off both his arms. He ran around a bit, ran into Charmy the Bee's dangling dick, and fell over dead.

Charmy the Bee began to wiggle his ass, carving up Mighty the Armless Armedingo's corpse, skinning him. Charmy the Bee put the skinning into his inventory, and applied it to himself.

Dog cops walked into the cell to investigate the yelling, only to see Charmy the Armadildo had cut up Mighty to death with his stinger. They tried to shoot him, but Charmy the Armditto spun his skin backwards, blocking the bullets. The bullets fired back at the cops, killing them both.

Suddenly, from behind Silver the Hedgehog, an explosion erupted, gibbing him instantly. The explosion was caused by Star Wolf™. Wolf the Wolf unchained Charmy the Armdiddo, and offered him a spot in Star Wolf, seeing how Pigma the Pig had died from a fatal being turned into Bacon due to the team not having enough food rations that one time.

Charmy the Bee Blacked out.

Charmy the Bee was in bed, Pigma the Pig's bed smelled of pig, mud, and Bacon. Charmy the Bee was checking his texts, wondering where life would take him from here.

He got a text from Big the Cat

Fatcat95: Yo, Cahrmiito, how's it hangin?

Charmywolf64: *sends dick pic*

Fatcat95: LOL, u so funny

Charmywolf64: pls fuk off

Fatcat95: Llol, no way jesus

Charmywolf64: I screen piced my phone, and sent it to the feds

Time passed

Fatcat95: I killed them

Charmywolf64 wat?

Fatcat95: I loved you, I wanted you, I wanted to be IN you, and you do this to me?

Charmywolf64: Holy fuk, this is not going where I thought it woukd

Fatcat95: I texted Jeff the Killer, he's gonna fuk you up now

Charmywolf64: WHAT!?

Fatcat95: Sleep easy, mother fucker

When Charmy the Bee got off his phone, Jeff the Killer was already in his room, waiting for him to fall asleep so he may kill him.

Charmy the Bee instinctively broke into his in-room mini-fridge, and drank every single last one of Pigma the Pig's Red the Bull's. He grew wings, which he already had, but he also gained enough energy to not fall asleep, at least not for a while.

Charmy the Bee took out his Star Wolf™ Blaster, but it was no use, it's lvl requirement was 20, Charmy the Bee was only lvl 17.

However, his Star Wolf™ Walkie Talkie only required lvl 1. So he called Wolf the Wolf over it for backup.

Wolf the Wolf bashed into the room, looking for Jeff the Killer, but Jeff the Killer backstabed Wolf the Wolf before he could see him. He said "Shh, go to sleep", giving himself a KRIT boost, and then slit Wolf the Wolf's neck, killing him instantly. He waited for Charmy the Bee to sleep, so he could do the same to him.

Charmy the Bee grabbed Wolf the Wolf's dick, and ripped it off. He then combined both Wolf the Wolf AND Tail's the Fox's penis's to craft "The Furry Amulet". He then took out the extra paper and crayons that Tail's the Fox gave him, and began to draw.

The Furry Amulet increased his Rule 34 skill by a multiplier of 69, giving him uncontrollable porn drawing skills beyond the comprehension of any being in the universe. The combined forces of 4Chan, Pornhub, Redtube, and XVideos had nothing on Charmy the Bee right now.

He drew, and drew, and drew. Jeff the Killer was confused, but honorbound to not kill until his primary target was sleeping. Pieces of scrapped, torn paper began to float into the air, and burned. The kinetic energy formed by the drawing made a field of pure burning passion, love, and paper.

The air smelled of burnt strawberries.

Suddenly, Charmy the Bee turned around, showing his work, eyes pure white and glowing, floating without the need of wings. The pure sexiness of the picture was too pure for anyone to behold. Jeff the Killer's eyes melted from their sockets. He screamed in pure pain.

"I'll give you a cure if you just say your catchphrase… I'm a big fan." Charmy the Bee told Jeff the Killer.

Jeff the Killer thought he had merely gone blind, so he agreed.

"OKAY! OKAY!... Shh, just go to sleep."

Bingo

Charmy the Bee stabbed Jeff the Killer with his Stinger, the phrase Krit Boost came into effect. Jeff the Killer flew backwards, and smashed into the wall. Charmy the Bee then grabbed his knife, and stabbed him with it… Again, and again, and again, and again…

Charmy the Bee blacked out.

Charmy the Bee woke up, the landscape was….. Black. Nothing here, or anywhere… Just a mirror.

Charmy the Bee looked into the mirror… A human child was behind him

" **Greetings!** " it said, Charmy jumped

" **I am Chara.** "

" **I've been** **watching you, Charmy, and your actions.**

 **Killing Vector**

 **Scarring Vanilla**

 **Breaking Tails**

 **Rapeing forest animals**

 **Tricking Mighty**

 **And killing the greatest killer of your realm**

 **Not even I have achieved such feats, so I know that you will be the one to do what I ask.**

 **I want you to erase this world.** "

Charmy the Bee refused

" **Silly Bee, When have you ever been in contro-**

Charmy the Bee stabbed Chara with Jeff the Killer's knife.

Charmy the Bee's lvl after killing jeff was 29… 9 lvls higher than even Chara's.

Chara died….

And, for the final time, finally of his own choosing

Charmy the Bee blacked out.

The End


End file.
